Nova Form
Nova Form (ノヴァフォーム, Nova Fōmu) is a hybrid form in Freezing that Pandora can assume, combining Nova-like traits with High-End Skills. Nova Form usually occurs when a Pandora pushes their Stigmata past their limits, which causes the corrosion rate to run amok. This can either be an accident or a conscience decision by the Pandora. In addition, some Nova are capable of infecting Pandora and forcing them to enter Nova Form. Appearance Nova Form can be easily recognized by the large protrusions jutting out of an individual's back. The protrusions vary depending on which type of Nova Form the Pandora assumes (Corrosion-type Nova Forms have spike-like protrusions, while Assimilation-type Nova Forms have blade-like protrusions). Also, parts of their skin gain Nova-like tissue structure as a result of their corrupted Stigmata. Unique to Assimilation-type Nova Forms are the enlarged Nova Stigmata located in between their collarbones. Nova Form types Assimilation-type This type is occurs when a Pandora is infected by a Nova and forced into Nova Form, as seen in the 10th Nova Clash and the 12th Nova Clash. These Pandora, suffering from corrupted Stigmata, are under the control of the Nova. Removing or destroying the corrupted Stigmata would release them from their control, and end their time in Nova Form. Corrosion-type By increasing Stigmata Corrosion to a critical level, a regular Pandora can enter Nova Form. However, it is generally considered to be unrecoverable, and will result in a Nova-type explosion, killing the Pandora and delivering devastating results to the environment. Entering Nova Form enables enhanced combat abilities. This allowed Kazuha Aoi to defeat the Nova in the 8th Nova Clash, and also killed her when she exploded in a Nova-type explosion. Satellizer L. Bridget entered Nova Form by releasing the corrosion limits on her Stigmata to critical levels. She used the mode to defeat the assimilation-type Nova Form of Cassie Lockheart. She was able to exit Nova Form without exploding, unexpectedly by having Kazuya's words reach and calm her to reason. During the 11th Nova Clash, an unconscious Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen entered this Nova Form after resonating with the call from a Type-Amelia Nova. They viciously battled Chiffon Fairchild, who nearly had to kill them, for their power was breaking through her seemingly impenetrable defenses. With instructions from Eugene, Kazuya was able to save them with his Freezing to connect with the two Pandora and awaken them. Two other Chevalier Pandora entered this form, but they completely evolved into Nova. One of them was destroyed while the other safely returned to her human form when The Type-Amelia Nova was stopped by Chiffon, who had assumed her own Nova Form. During the 12th Nova Clash, several West Genetics Pandora succumbed to Corrosion-type Nova Form as a result of the "Voice of the Nova" affecting their Stigmata. Satellizer L. Bridget and Arnett McMillan were the only known Pandora to have entered Nova Form and exit it without exploding or before being killed by the new Humanoid-Type Nova. A variation of Nova Form was demonstrated during the Exit Revenant Arc in the Elcarium Dimension. Pulucsigel Eluka Nova intentionally infused too much Soul Energy into humans, causing them to Novalize and go berserk. Mark IV-subtype During the E-Pandora Project, the E-Pandora were injected with certain medicine named Mark III and Mark IV, which would allow their bodies to endure the strain caused by synchronizing their Stigmata with those of the original Pandora. Amelia Evans was the first to try the Mark III, which resulted in her near-death experience and was presumed as a total failure. This also caused Mark III to be shelved, which saved other E-Pandora's from suffering from its side effects. Gina Papleton, the second strongest E-Pandora, was the first to try the newly refined Mark IV medicine, which worked well at first, but Nova-lized her in the end. Mark IV-Types are much more powerful than standard Assimilation-types, and there is currently no way to reverse the process. The only way to stop a Mark IV-Type is by killing the Pandora. It is shown that Mark IV-Types are still partially conscious, and can still speak and recognize former comrades. In exchange for these side-effects, the E-Pandora that take in Mark IV are able to become stronger and beat average-level Pandora. Mark IV has currently made one E-Pandora Nova-lize. Abilities In Nova Form, a Pandora's abilities are greatly increased. Not only do they possess the skill set of both Pandora (enhanced High-End skills) and Novas (Nova-like armor, the ability to perform Freezing), but they also possess new skills including: the ability to turn their arms into weapons, quick regeneration of dismembered body parts and the ability to fire a high-powered energy beam from their Nova core. Category:Technical terms